


dancer in the dark

by lovejimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Butt Slapping, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Petplay, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, Slight Dumbification, Slut Shaming, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, dollification if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejimin/pseuds/lovejimin
Summary: everyone knew about johnny and ten, they were probably the most famous couple around. johnny being known for owning the most prestigious gentlemen's club all over seoul and ten being known as one of the best exotic dancers inside the club. everyone knew that ten was off limits, though. he proudly belonged to johnny and no one dared to get in the way of that.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 140





	dancer in the dark

it was a late saturday night and johnny’s club was busy as always. the dancers walking around greeting everyone who entered, offering them private shows. johnny could be found patrolling the halls and making sure nothing sketchy happened. while ten were sitting backstage with the rest of the dancer’s who were getting ready to perform. everyone was dressed in classy dresses or sheer tops.

this week ten was dressed in one of his signature outfits. a sheer, frilly bralette that showcased his nipple piercings if the light directly hit him. high waisted bottoms that hugged his curves and cupped his ass perfectly. the shorts had slits on the sides and in the back to show enough of his skin. his tattooed chest was on full display as well because it drew in the most customers. he wore 6 inch thigh high heels to accentuate his thighs and make himself look a little taller. his lips were coated in clear lip gloss and he added winged eyeliner to give himself cat eyes. 

he was completely invested in his makeup that he jumped when he heard the door to the dressing room open. the rest of the performers got quiet which confused him. ten turned around and smirked when he realised the guest was no other than his boyfriend. he stood up and smirked when he noticed he hovered over his boyfriend while he was wearing his heels. 

“just wanted to come and let you know that you’re on in a couple of minutes.” johnny said as he wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist and pulled him closer. johnny pressed a kiss to ten’s lips while grabbing his ass before leaving the room without saying anything else. 

once johnny was gone the room erupted into a fit of teasing “oohs” from the performers. ten just laughed it off while blushing profusely. he checked the clock afterwards and waved the rest of the dancers along. “lets go ladies, we're on now.” he said as he began walking towards the exit. the dancers made their way across the platform before going to their stations which lit up when they were in their spots. 

each of them did their own thing as drunk men cheered them on and placed cash on the stage or, if they were lucky enough, inside the waistband of the performers bottoms. it would be an understatement to say ten was a master at working his way around a pole. that was always johnny’s favorite part about watching him perform. it turned him on immensely at the sight of his boyfriend dancing. 

once ten finished he collected his earnings and blew a kiss at the surrounding customers. he strutted away and went backstage where his boyfriend was waiting for him. johnny clapped lightly as he helped his boyfriend take off the platform heels he was wearing. “you did amazing baby.” johnny complimented as he rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulders while he counted his cash. ten leaned into his boyfriend’s touch and hummed quietly. “thank you sir.” he said softly, his eyes fluttering shut. johnny chuckled at the reaction from the other and removed his hands from his shoulders. 

“are you too sleepy, love?” johnny asked as he brushed the hair out of ten’s face which caused the other to open his eyes. ten shook his head and sat up straight as he stretched out his muscles. “no i'm wide awake.” he said and turned around to fully face his boyfriend. ten stood up from the chair, not caring that he didn’t have any shoes on.

“come on, come with me.” johnny said as he grabbed a hold of ten’s hand and walked with him out a different exit. that door took them to a really long hallway that was always off limits, considering it’s where johnny’s office is. the two walked down the hallway until they reached one of the many doors that lined the dark walls. 

ten smiled as he felt his boyfriend push him up against the door once they were inside. “looks like someone has been waiting for this all day.” ten teased as he ran his hands up his boyfriend’s back. “you wouldn’t believe.” johnny said in a husky voice as he gripped ten’s hips and gave them a light squeeze. 

ten’s back arched off the wall at the feeling, his body being overly sensitive. johnny smirked at the reaction he received before he began to kiss the shorter male roughly. ten gripped at the suit his boyfriend was wearing as he kissed him back. the two stumbled back a little bit as the both kissed each other with fervor. “please..” ten whined as he pulled back from the kiss. 

he wiped his smeared gloss off with his fingers as he looked up at johnny like a begging puppy. the taller tilted his head teasingly and ran his thumbs over ten’s nipples teasingly. “please what little puppy, hm? use your words.” he said as he delicately stroked ten’s face before roughly gripping his chin. 

a small, almost inaudible whisper fell from ten’s swollen lips as he looked into the taller’s eyes. “please sir, please use me. i’ll do anything.” he begged prettily as he rested his hands on johnny’s broad chest. the older didn’t want to give in so easily, but he couldn't resist how adorable his puppy sounded and looked. 

“tell me how you'd like to be used, angel.” johnny said smugly as he ran the pad of his thumb along ten’s lower lip. “want.. want you to hurt me and mark me up, please. let everyone know i’m yours.” ten whined, gulping harshly after speaking. he was almost shaking in excitement at the thought of his master using him. his head has been full of lewd thoughts all night. he couldn’t wait for johnny to use him, which is why he dressed extra slutty on purpose. he knew it did things to the older and he wanted to be used so badly. 

johnny licked his lips and let go of ten’s chin which shook the younger out of his thoughts. he lead the younger to the bed before roughly pushing him down onto the duvet. ten, being much smaller than his lover, fell back onto the bed with a soft thud. he let out a quiet whine, wanting so badly to feel his lover’s large hands on his fragile little body. 

“you look like a pretty little doll, so perfect to play with and destroy.” johnny cooed menacingly. he slowly ran his hands down ten’s thick, tatted thighs. he pushed them apart slowly while admiring the pretty sounds that left his boyfriend’s plump lips. one of his absolute favorite things about ten is his flexibility. he’s so easy to maneuver and use, makes such a perfect little toy. 

johnny slowly untied his shorts before slipping them off and discarding them somewhere in the room. one of the best perks of having a secret hallway in his club was that no one would be able to hear them. ten gasped as the cool air hit his cock, making him feel even more exposed and even more sensitive. 

“oh look at how sensitive my puppy is.” he said in a mocking tone as he slowly dragged his finger down ten’s cock. what people didn’t know about ten is that he is pretty hung and he takes pride in knowing that he has a decently sized cock. however, johnny never fails to degrade him for it. “my puppy’s big useless cock.” he teased while slapping his shaft roughly. 

the skin on skin feeling sent chills up ten’s spine which caused him to squirm in pain. “fuck, johnny please.” ten whined out, his eyes widening at the mistake he made. a low growl could be heard from johnny’s throat as ten’s words rang through his ears. 

“what did you just call me?” he growled out as he hovered over ten’s small body. he wrapped a hand around the smaller’s throat, light enough so he was still able to talk. 

“i’m so sorry, i’m so sorry sir. it wont happen again.” ten apologised as his whole body lit up in flames. he writhed underneath johnny’s grip, bucking his hips up trying to gain as much friction as he could. “please sir, please fuck me.” he pleaded and looked up at johnny with big doe eyes. “i promise to be good sir, i promise.” ten begged while panting softly as he felt precum slowly start to drip against his tummy. 

johnny pulled back and removed his hand from ten’s throat, allowing him to breathe a bit more. he slowly pulled the bralette off which left ten completely naked and johnny fully clothed. it was quite embarrassing to feel so exposed but ten knew he needed to be patient. he had to show johnny that he was a good puppy and that he wouldn’t let him down anymore. johnny tweaked his nipples, adoring the yelp that emitted from his lover. 

ever since the duo decided to get ten’s nipples pierced he’s so sensitive and the both of them love it. johnny couldn’t wait to begin playing with them and ever since they healed, it's the only thing he does. “you're already leaking and ive hardly even touched you. pathetic little mutt.” johnny degraded smugly.  
ten got excited as he watched johnny reach into the drawer right by his head. he wiggled his hips happily which caused johnny to let out a quiet chuckle. “fuck me! fuck me! fuck me!” ten chanted as johnny grabbed the lube. ten giggled and flipped around slightly and pushed his ass into the air. 

“i don’t need much prep, i came prepared.” he said, the smirk evident in his voice as he pulled his cheeks apart to show johnny the heart buttplug he had stuffed inside of him. johnny smirked from behind him and harshly brought his hand down against ten’s exposed asscheek. 

the skin on skin contact sent fire throughout ten’s body as he felt his skin redden immediately. he moaned at the pain and shoved his face into the pillow, trying to conceal his sounds of pleasure. 

“look at you, you're so slutty. can't believe my baby really wore a buttplug for me and i didn’t even notice.” johnny said as he pulled the buttplug out and watched as ten’s hole clenched around nothing. 

a whimper could be heard from above, ten trying to conceal his whimpers at the emptiness. without any warning, johnny’s fingers quickly replaced the plug so the smaller was no longer empty. ten yelped at the unexpected feeling, his yelp quickly transitioning into a moan. ten knew he could cum just johnny’s thick fingers alone. they were the perfect length and always hit the right spots. 

johnny slowly fingered the other, already feeling how loose the other was from wearing the buttplug for so long. ten groaned at how slow johnny was going, clenching around his digits as a way to tell him to speed up. ten squirmed slightly when johnny did as he wanted and eventually sped up. the older fucked him roughly with his fingers which drew the prettiest sounds from ten’s slutty mouth. after a couple minutes or so, johnny felt as if ten was loose enough to take him now so he slowly pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed.

johnny flipped ten back onto his back so he could see his flushed face. ten was still overly embarrassed at the fact he was completely naked while his boyfriend was still clothed. he sat up on the bed and pulled johnny in by his collar to press a kiss to his lips. he tugged on the dark blazer his lover was wearing, a tiny whine leaving his lips. “please, take it off.” he whispered against johnny’s lips as he crawled into his lap. 

johnny kissed him back and chuckled quietly before pulling back and unbuttoning his blazer while ten chewed on his bottom lip. he discarded the jacket across the room which made the smaller male very happy. ten pressed kissed along johnny’s neck as he unbuttoned his top afterwards. johnny tried to get it done as quick as possible but feeling his lover’s wet mouth against him was quite the distraction.  
once johnny’s top half was completely uncovered, ten wasted no time in sucking dark purple marks all over his neck and chest. “need you inside of me, please i need your cock.” ten whimpered out as he slowly bounced against johnny’s lap. johnny gripped the younger’s hips and pushed him back down. 

“let me fuck you then.” johnny said as he unbuttoned his slacks and kicked them off. ten drooled at the sight of johnny’s bulge, feeling himself grow even needier. “please hurry.” ten whined and spread his legs even wider for the other. 

johnny couldn’t take the sight of seeing the other so needy so he quickly kicked off his boxers as well. he used the precum from his own cock as lube, slowly stroking himself before lining up with ten’s hole. a string of moans fell from ten’s mouth when johnny pushed the tip in. johnny slowly caressed ten’s sides to help relax him. “calm down baby, i got you.” johnny said as he held onto his boyfriend gently before bottoming out. 

ten moaned loudly at the sweet feeling of being stretched out and finally being full. ten gripped johnny’s shoulders and cried out quietly when he began to thrust into him. “so full, so big.. please.” he cried out in pleasure as he squeezed his eyes shut. ten loved how full johnny always made him feel. “no one fucks me like you do, please.. faster please.” he moaned and begged once he was used to the burning feeling. 

johnny went from slow shallow thrusts to quick deep ones. he gripped ten’s hips as he rested on his knees and thrusted into him at a brutal pace. he grunted quietly as he felt ten clench around his member. he thrusted directly into his prostate which caused a high pitched scream to be ripped from ten’s throat. “oh fuck, right there.” he moaned as he gripped the sheets. 

johnny smirked at the reaction he gained from the younger so he did it again, continuing to thrust against his prostate to torture him. these actions caused a series of curse words to leave ten’s lips as well as for him to squirm uncontrollably. “please please please.” he muttered out as he covered his head with his hands. 

“you wanted this, pup. you wanted to be fucked roughly so you better take it.” johnny grunted while pulling ten closer by his hips. his grip on the boy was enough to definitely leave dark purple bruises by time they were done. johnny’s hips rammed into the boy at a brutal pace, sweat already beginning to drip down his forehead. 

“so good, so so good.” ten mumbled, his words starting to become incoherent babbles due to the immense pleasure he was feeling. he knew he would cum any second but he held back, wanting to draw this feeling out for as long as possible. his hands gripped the sheets once more while he squeezed his eyes shut.  
he felt a harsh slap against his cheek which startled him, causing his eyes to water slightly. “don’t you dare close your eyes again.” johnny ordered as he looked down at the small boy. ten nodded his head obediently before feeling another slap to his cheek. 

he moaned at the warm stinging feeling, his skin already burning extremely. “i can’t hear you, mutt. use your words.” johnny spat and ten could feel his whole entire body shake. he whimpered quietly and nodded his head once more. “yes..yes sir.” he said which was followed by a high pitched whine as his prostate was overstimulated once more. 

ten’s fists clenched tighter at the sheets, his knuckles turning a pale white color. his head became fuzzy as his whole body felt warm, drool slowly spilling out the side of his mouth. the only thing that could be heard from were quiet little “uh uh uhs” as his small body moved up the bed. the room was filled with the squelching sound of skin on skin slapping together as well as the headboard banging against the wall. 

“baby sounds so slutty, huh? bet you wish someone could hear you taking my cock like this.” johnny smirked while he pounded into the tiny boy. he lifted ten’s leg up a bit higher so he could thrust deeper into the other. ten moaned loudly at the new position, his hands going up to grip at the pillows behind him. “oh shit baby, look at this.” johnny said as he placed his hand at the low part of ten’s abdomen. 

“can you feel me right here, huh? look at how fucking deep i am.” the older grunted as ten whined out loudly at his words. his eyes darted down to where his hand was pressing and you could definitely see a little bulge in his tummy because of how big johnny is. he drooled at the sight, his eyes rolling back when he felt johnny fuck him faster. 

the younger babbled incoherently as johnny kept a steady, brutal pace with the small boy. “hyung please, gonna.. gonna cum.” ten slurred as he tried to push johnny’s hips away from his body. “feels so good..please.. needa cum.” the small boy whined out as he looked up at the older with tear filled eyes. 

johnny bit his lip and pushed tens knees to his chest as he hovered over the boy again. “if you cum i’m not gonna stop until i’m satisfied.” johnny said as ten wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“use me how you want please, just wanna cum.” ten pleaded as his mind went hazy and foggy with pleasure. the new position allowed johnny to fuck him deeper than he was before, causing immense waves of pleasure to course through ten’s little body. 

“then go ahead, pup. cum untouched for me, cum for sir.” johnny grunted as he thrusted faster into the small boy underneath him. he felt ten’s legs shake as his orgasm ripped through him. long white spurts of cum shooting from ten’s member, coating his and johnny’s abdomen. his body grew weak and his legs faltered afterwards. 

johnny kept his rough brutal pace despite ten’s overworked body. he whined at the oversensitivity but he knew this is exactly what he allowed johnny to do. he clenched tightly around him and felt johnny’s hips falter as a pained groan slipped past the older’s lips. 

“please sir.. please breed me. breed my slutty little hole.” ten whined and begged as he scratched roughly at the older’s back. ten’s words made johnny growl deep in his throat, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he chased his own orgasm. ten clenched around him once more which sent him over the edge. 

johnny came with a loud groan as he filled up the young boy underneath him. ten moaned at the feeling, his legs shaking once more as he came for the second time that night. “feel so full.. please.” he whimpered as his eyes fluttered shut. Johnny panted heavily from above him, his body almost giving out on him. 

he placed a gentle hand on ten’s cheek before kissing him softly, “i love you so much.” he said breathlessly once he pulled away. ten giggled softly and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “i love you too, so much.” he whispered dazedly as his eyes fluttered. 

“come on baby, we gotta wash you up.” johnny said to which he received a groan of protest. he chuckled and rubbed ten’s thighs. “i know baby, but we don’t wanna wake up feeling gross.” he said as he peppered kisses all over ten’s face. 

“okay but i wanna wear the plug, don't wanna be empty.” ten whined softly. his boyfriend cooed at him and nodded in agreement. once johnny pulled out he quickly replaced his member with the buttplug his boyfriend wore earlier that day. once the younger was plugged up, johnny carried him into the bathroom and washed the both of them up. 

after their shower, he slipped his boxers back on and gave ten one of his t-shirts which swallowed him up. they both laid in bed together, bodies entangled in one another. “goodnight puppy, sweetest dreams.” johnny said as he kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

“goodnight master, i love you.” ten mumbled before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading, please excuse if there are any typing errors. and if there are any other tags that i need to add dont be afraid to let me know. xoxo


End file.
